Ninjago Holiday Shorts
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Every holiday I'll give you guys a little short, starting with Labor Day. T 'cause I'm paranoid.


** I'm making a one-shot for each holiday, starting with Labor Day, which is Monday.**

Jay sighed dramatically before collapsing on the couch. Kai gave him a weird look before sitting next to Jay, who had his face buried in a throw pillow. Cameron, Cole, Zane and Nya were sitting on the floor while Lloyd was getting a chair from the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked.

"It's Labor Day, and the students come back here tommrow."

"And that upsets you because...?"

"Then we have to work again." Jay whined into the pillow.

"So what do you want to do?" Kai asked, throwing a pillow at Jay.

"We could go to the beach." Cole said from the floor. "It _is _the unofficial end of summer."

"That seems like a good idea." Nya said, liking the thought of going to the ocean one last time.

"Okay." Jay said, blushing. Cameron got up from the floor screaming.

"I'm changing! Stay outta my room!" The ninja and samuari heard the slam of a door and dresser doors opening and then slamming. The other ninja and Nya got up and walked into their rooms, each changing into their own swimsuits. Cameron walked out wearing a dark purple one-piece swimsuit. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd were wearing swimtrunks, each their respective elemental colors. Nya put on a light blue bikini and everyone went to the closet to grab towels. Then they walked to Sensei Wu's office, and when they opened the door he looked up.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"We're going to the beach, Sensei." Cole said. "It's Labor Day, and the kids come back tommrow."

Sensei paused for a moment, looking at the ninja before saying, "You may go." The ninja turned and got on the bus, which had'nt been used for awhile due to summer vacation.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Are we there yet?" Jay asked. He had been asking the same question for five minutes.

"For the last time Jay, when you see the water, we'll be there." Cameron said, and she was forcing herself to stay calm and not slap him. Within a minute they could see the ocean, ant the sandy beach seemingly went on forever. The second Nya stopped the bus and opened the door, all of the ninja ran straight for the water. "Holy crap, this is cold!" Cameron yelled before jumping in the water. The cold didn't seem to bother Kai, Zane or Lloyd, but Nya, Jay and Cole would'nt go in.

"Aww, come on!" Kai said. "it's not that cold!"

"Look who's talkin'." Cole muttered. Cameron then came out of the water and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the ocean. "Geez, this _is_ cold!"

"Oh well." Cameron said cheerfully, dunking in a salty wave. she came up, her bangs sticking out in odd angles.

"I'm hungry." Jay complained. "Let's go up to the boardwalk, I want fried dough."

"Me to!" Cameron called from the water before running up onto the beach and grabbing a towel. "We are getting fried dough, right?"

Cole sighed. "Yeah, we are." Cameron abandoned her towel and hugged him before pulling on a light purple swimsuit coverup. They dropped off their wet towels in the bus before walking to the small shops and resturaunts. stopping at a small place to get fried dough, they sat down at the outdoor concert hall. The band started to sing one of Cameron's favouriet songs, _Play It Again, _and she beagn to sing along with the band.

_She was like, "Oh my God, this is my song,_

_ I've been listenin' to the radio all night long,_

_ Sittin' round waitin' for it to come on,_

_ And here it is,"_

_ She was like "Come here boy, I wanna dance,"_

_ Fore' I said a word she was takin' my hand'_

_ Spinnin' me around til' it faded out,_

_ And she gave me a kiss,_

_ And she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."_

Cameron stopped singing and pulled Cole to his feet, dancing with him untill the song stopped. Nya looked at her phone.

"Hey guys? We should probably head home now." She said. "It's already eight."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

On the ride home, Cameron fell asleep, her head resting on Cole's shoulder. He carried her to bed before saying goodnight to the others, changing out of his swimsuit, and going to bed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So, was the first chapter good enough for you guys? Yes, I am a Jay/Nya all the way. Also, happy Labor Day! Also, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die!**


End file.
